Episode 1 Unknowns
|-|Codename Sorge= |-|Codename Thirteen= |-|Codename Sherlock= |-|Codename Snake= The Episode 1 Unknowns are a group of creatures who are also the main antagonists of Episode 1. They are the true masterminds behind the war of Psychic Shock and Episode 1, although they still follow orders from Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty". All of them are named after secretive personalities such as spies, assassins and detectives. Story Codename Sorge After the Origin Gods and their Original Heart are destroyed, the ruins of the Original Heart opened a gate to Pandora Space, Where mysterious entities known as Aliens, and Hyperspatial powers that can greatly enhance creatures exist. In the same time, a vengeful creature has formed and he decided to invade earth. He then sends Codename Sorge to blackmail the Alien Royal Family into attacking earth by kidnapping their princess Prin. What follows is the Aliens dispatched Zeta of the Darkness civilization, gave them the power of Pandora Space, and caused massive destruction. After the final form of Zeta, Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened was crushed by Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened, the beings on earth thought they would gain peace, but in fact would not as the Alien Royal Family were disgusted at Zeta's failure and attacked earth themselves. Suddenly at one night, massive amounts of inhabitants from Pandora Space attacked and the creatures they attacked gained amazing powers and were called "Hunters". These Hunters were the only resistance against the aliens. Then in the middle of the war, one of the Hunter warriors saw the princess in the fiona woods, which was quickly burnt by an army of Aliens. A mysterious personality called "Richard" promises to escort the princess, but reveals himself as Codename Sorge and assassinated her. Ryusei was angry and he linked with Ukon and Sakon and became Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King. The furious psychic super creature pulverized Codename Sorge with his laser breath. Codename Thirteen After the defeat of Sorge, the Aliens and Hunters settled and had a banquet in the palace of Pandora Space. Little do they know another Unknown was dispatched to deal with them. This Unknown, called Codename Thirteen was disgusted by Sorge's failure and struck Pandora Space with a meteor. The meteor destroyed pandora space, but it also caused the life inside it to evolve in a different way. The action has killed the Alien Royal Family and this caused Gaial, Ryusei and Prin to be filled with anger, glory and pride. Together, they made a victory psychic link and became the one and the only; the Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory. Together with them were the alien generals who formerly fought the Hunters; Onsen Gallows, Thrust Sumo and Shachihoko Kaiser, who came from the depths of Pandora Space and became the sinister Gallows Hellish Dragon, Total Annihilation. The two overwhelmingly powerful existences teamed up against Thirteen and he was evaporated with no effort. Codename Sherlock After Thirteen was defeated, the Psychic creatures thought they won the battle. However, a new and much more powerful Unknown going by the name of Codename Sherlock appears and evaporates the Psychic Creatures with his anti-psychic field. After the psychic creatures were evaporated, Gaial and the creatures that make up Gallows Hellish Dragon were never seen again, Prin is left alone and Ryusei is left wandering. (Actually Gaial was locked inside the hyperspatial zone and had descendants there. Others say that he was reincarnated as Gaial Baby.) After then Sherlock's fate is unknown, but as there were no more Unknowns in Episode 3, he was presumably being defeated by an unknown creature. Unlike Sorge and Thirteen, Sherlock is mute and his speech is only represented by ".....". Codename Snake Despite the story of Codename Snake is unknown, they always appear in groups, indicating that they are a mass produced unit. According to its artist, Codename Snake's power comes from the orbs between its hips (Which is called "Infinity Ball) and the whip on its right arm is a whip-sword that is called "Tubeworm". Card Explanation Codename Sorge Codename Sorge is an extremely powerful creature in the Episode 1 Metagame; It is heavy, but it does have a very powerful effect with it, which is when the player would put it or his other creatures, he may have that creature battle with another creature. This means that Sorge can come in and remove a creature with less than 8000 power right on the bat, and other of the player's creatures become quick removal. It's also optional, so there's no fear of sacrificing weak creatures such as Bronze-Arm Tribes. The player can also pair it with Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" and turn all of his creatures into cheap removal. Its heavy cost can be complimented by effective cost trampling such as Door of Miracle and Mysteries. Actually the card was a combo part of the nefarious "Crimson Sorge" combo which when combined with Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ which featured Jin and using Sorge's abilities to run a solitaire which spammed huge amounts of Volg Thunders to remove the opponent's entire deck. The metagame then was called "Crimson Sorge Masters" and soon then Sorge was put into a duo hall of fame with Jin. Later on, cost trampling had suffered from huge restrictions and power creep continues, leaving this card into the dust. Codename Thirteen Codename Thirteen is Quasi-vanilla, but its stature is shocking; It costed 10 mana, had 24000 power, and world breaker, which means that it broke all of the opponent's shields in one go. This is spectacular especially when compared hand to hand with Billion-Degree Dragon which is a SUPER RARE and this is only a RARE. It can be cost trampled, but usually there are better participants such as Codename Sherlock from the same set. As an additional death knell, in Dragon Saga, a creature known as Wal Brachio, Absolute World King appeared and it got the 3rd highest power of any creature in the game at that ttime, costed 1 more and had a killer effect with it. Therefore, it too was left into the dust. Codename Sherlock Sherlock, like Thirteen is a creature with amazing stature; it had 1000 less power and only broke 4 shields, but as a Super Rare it comes with a powerful effect. When it gets put into the battle zone, it destroys all psychic creatures. While the psychic creatures may still use release, its second effect would prevent them from returning, as it prevented any psychic creature to be put into the battle zone. As psychics were a hit in the Episode 1 Metagame, it was basically a middle finger against the psychic meta. It's cost is heavy, but The Door to Miracle and Mystery can cost trample it early on which would be a death sentence to the many hyperspatial controls running around the E1 Meta. Since then, Psychic decks were dropped out in favor. Later on, a much more versatile creature has appeared; 5000GT, Riot. The abomination can destroy all creatures with 5000 power or less alongside Psychic Creatures, and can lock both psychic creatures and creatures with power 5000 or less, and it had speed attacker and due to its lockdown effect, it was practically immune to Creature Shield Trgger removal and Sherlock was dropped out of favor. However, there is still a small beam of hope, as allowed it to be sent out from a and can appear in the third turn. While it does not trigger any come into play effects and still gets summoning sickness, unless if the opponent has fixed removal, it becomes difficult to deal with and is death sentence against Hyperspatial control. However, this was rarely seen winning tournaments. It was later one of the 56 Super Rare slots of Super Rare 100% Pack. Codename Snake Codename Snake was another one of the group of creatures who had made its name in the metagame. It allowed the player to draw a card and put a card into the mana zone when he put a creature into the battle zone, but it is forced so the player can deck out easily. It also shuffled the player's graveyard upon attacking. However, due to its high combo potential it was used in along with Rolan, the Oracle and Gabriella, Holy Princess to cost trample massive amounts of creatures. The player would send out Rolan on the second turn, use Eureka Program on it on the third turn, send out Snake, send out s to boost mana, cast Ghastly Drain, send out Gabriella, Send out , and recycle with Snake upon a deck-out crisis. Using this way, the player can amass massive amounts of creatures and defeat the opponent in the 3rd turn. However, later on Ghastly Drain and Rolan were restricted, then Eureka Program was restricted, and it has lost its metagame status. It was later reprinted as a Very Rare slot in the set a portion of Super Black Box Pack. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Unknown Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Metagame Status:Junk Card Category:Metagame Status:Outdated Category:Quasi-Vanilla Category:Final Bosses